All for the Children
by Akayla's Pierced Heart
Summary: Dumbledore kidnapped four children from deatheater families. Now in Harry's fourth year he, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione all find out the truth. dark Dumbledore, sorta good Voldy and Malfoy. non-can, au, rated for language.
1. Dream Weaver

**Chapter One: Dream Weaver**

_Baby Neville looked into his mother's big brown eyes and smiled. She was humming to him as she rocked him back and forth in her arms. His father came into the room with a grim look on his weathered face. _

"_You know they might find us Alice." His father said causing his mother to stop humming and frown. "They'll come looking for him. If they find him with us they might…"_

"_He's mine now Frankie." His mother said just above a whisper. "She can't have him back. Besides, you really want this beautiful child raised by __**them**__?"_

"_Alice…" His father sounded concerned. There was a crash downstairs that caused them both to jump. "What the…"_

Neville sat up abruptly and found himself in his own bed at his Gram's home. Sweat poured down his face and he felt sick to his stomach. For years he had been having the same dream and he still didn't know what it meant. He slumped back down onto the bed and closed his eyes.

_A three year old girl sat patiently on a big plush chair watching several men and a few women rush about carrying bags and stacks of books. She didn't understand why everyone was running around. She quickly lost interest and went back to inspecting the necklace the nice man in the black robe with long blond hair had given to her. It was a silver chain with a small pendant in the shape of a serpent. Two emerald eyes sparkled at her as she turned the necklace in her hands. _

"_Come here love, let's go see your mother." A woman picked her up and carried her into a dark room full of shelves. The little girl knew those shelves once held books that her papa would sit and read to her, but all the books were gone now. A woman with long curly brown hair sat on a couch sobbing and shaking. _

"_Oh Narcissa!" The sobbing woman said to the woman who held the little girl. "He can't be gone! He just can't! I don't believe them!"_

"_Aradia you have to go into hiding now. Lucius has already arranged everything for you two. The Order will be looking for you both. You must be strong until his return. I don't believe he is gone either. He wouldn't abandon us."_

Hermione's eyes opened lazily. Something in her mind told her she had just been dreaming. She tried to remember what she had seen but it faded away too quickly. All she could remember was book shelves…

Severus sat in an armchair at his home on Spinners End drinking his fifth glass of fire whiskey. He knew he shouldn't but it helped ease the pain of the memories. Memories he had almost lost forever. If it had not been for Lucius and the potion that had restored his obliviated memories… Severus let his mind slip back to the night Lucius had confronted him.

"_You must believe me! I have been searching for them for years and they have been right under our noses! It's no coincidence that they are all Gryffindors! He arranged that because he knew we would never look twice at Gryffindors! Why would we?"_

"_Why would Dumbledore go through all that trouble, kidnapping all those children?"_

"_To help him fight his damn war! He knew we would be weakened by the loss and he would have more fighters for his side, powerful fighters. Dumbledore took your son and wife and gave them to James Potter. Potter, of course had no problem raising your son because he got to have Lily. He modified all of your memories, hers too, so you would believe she was never with you. He took Neville, Bella and Rodolphus' son and hid him with another family. He even took our Lord's daughter who is my niece, and my sister, Aradia. He obliviated Aradia and sent them both Merlin knows where."_

"_You said there were four… Who was the fourth?" Severus' head ached but he wanted to know._

"_My daughter." Lucius said weakly. Severus groaned. It was a well known fact that Narcissa Malfoy had given birth to a daughter. The healers at St. Mungos insisted that her daughter was stillborn but Narcissa still claimed that she had heard her baby cry. _

"_Do you know where she is?" _

"_With the Weasleys." He spat out. _

"_You don't mean…" _

"_Yes, I do."_

Two nights later Lucius Malfoy's eyes scanned through the papers in his hand as he sat at his desk. His lips pressed together, he fought off the urge to close his eyes and lay his head down. The sound of footsteps caused him to snap his head up. His son stood a few feet away from his desk.

"What is it son?" Lucius spoke gently.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." Lucius knew it was a lie.

"You can tell me if something is wrong." Draco sat in the chair opposite the desk.

"I hate having to pretend. Now that we found her why can't we just bring her home. I hate seeing her with that family in those rags… I thought giving her that diary was going to help her see who she really is. Why can't she remember us? I want my sister back!"

"That old fool has modified a lot of memories. Genevieve doesn't remember us. She would never accept us… Dumbledore has done his job well."

"When we bring the Dark Lord back will things change? Will everything be put back?"

"We have to bring him back first, son." Lucius looked into his son's eyes and saw a mixture of rage and sadness. He wondered if he should have ever told Draco about his younger sister, or about any of the stolen children. The papers he held in his hands were an assortment of birth certificates, newspaper clippings, and copies of diary entries. They were essential to proving to these four stolen children the truth about their identities.

"Please sleep, son. I promise to do everything in my power to bring everyone home. We need to sleep now if we are going to be up early enough to go to the World Cup." Draco's eyes brightened slightly when he remembered his father had donated tickets to everyone at the ministry just to guarantee that his sister would be there.

"Goodnight Father."


	2. Past Imperfect Tense

I DID A FEW EDITS TO CHAPTER 1. IF YOU DON'T RE-READ IT, THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE. tHANX SO MUCH FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGING REVIEWS!

Draco watched silently as the Weasley's followed by Potter and Granger moved around the different tents at the World Cup. His eyes followed one certain red headed girl as she trailed at the back of the group. Genevieve (he hated calling her Ginny) looked so much like their mother. The same pale, fragile features, the same button nose, the same oval hazel brown eyes… He had no idea if the red hair was a family trait from his mother's distant cousins or if it was a glamour charm. She didn't look at all like the other Weasleys who all had big noses and squinty eyes. Draco had to tear his eyes away as Genevieve looked towards him. When he looked back he saw that the group had stopped at a vendor's tent and were looking at souvenirs.

Draco took a second to consider Potter. He looked nothing like Snape except for the color of his hair and the same tall, wiry frame. There had to be some kind of glamour charm at work there. All the years of insulting Potter had come back to slap him in the face when his father told him who Potter really was.

Lucius Malfoy was one of only three other people present at the wedding of Severus Snape to Lily Evans. The other two witnesses were the Dark Lord himself and Lily's best friend, Aradia Malfoy. When Lily announced she was pregnant, Aradia was already a few months along with her daughter. Only three months after the announcement both Severus and Lily disappeared. Draco remembered the story of his father's last conversation with the Dark Lord.

"_Lucius, I have found where Dumbledore has hidden Severus' wife and child. You must go with me to rescue them."_

"_What about Severus? Has there been any word on his location?"_

"_Yes, Dumbledore seems to have him under some sort of spell. He's holding him at the school… Where I cannot reach him."_

His father later told them that once they reached the house where Potter was staying they dueled with Potter who screamed he would, "rather let them die then let Snivillus have them back." He then apparated. Lucius heard screams coming from the nursery. "Not Harry! Please not Harry!" He and the Dark Lord raced up the stairs and forced the door open.

Once inside they could see Lily on the floor. The Dark Lord rushed in just as James Potter was attempting to cast the death curse on baby Harry. The curse rebounded off of Harry and hit both the Dark Lord and James Potter. Potter fell dead and the Dark Lord was nearly obliterated. Lucius fell unconscious from the force of the spell. When he awoke he was surrounded by deatheaters… But Harry was gone. Months later he saw his old friend Severus, but Severus refused to speak to him. His mind had been warped into believing he fought for Dumbledore. And so Harry was the first.

The second stolen child was Neville. That had been over a decade ago. As soon as Lucius told Bellatrix and Rodolphus where to find their son, they wasted no time in exacting revenge upon the Longbottoms. Bellatrix had no idea that her son was in the upstairs closet under an invisibility cloak with silencing charms preventing anyone from hearing his crying. After putting Frank and Alice in full body binds they ransacked the house. After not finding Neville they took the Longbottoms back to their manor and tortured them for days trying to make them talk.

Frank's mother found baby Neville when she went to see her son, by then the silencing charms had worn off. Frank had confided in her who Neville really belonged to and begged her to not let Neville become like his real parents. But of course no one in the Longbottom family ever bothered to tell poor Neville of his true lineage. They just did the best they could to make him feel like a failure at everything so that he would never bother to try any kind of dark magic. Draco had not been told an of this until half way through his third year. Since then, he had left Neville alone.

A year after Neville and Harry were taken Genevieve was born. Immediately the healers took the new born away. It had taken years of bribing and investigating to figure out that Molly Weasley's new born had died on the same day that Genevieve was born. It was just a simple issue of somehow getting a hold of some of her hair to figure out who the girl's mother really was. Getting Genevieve's hair proved to be rather easy. They just bribed a worker Madame Malkin's to pluck out some of her hairs the next time Genevieve went in for a fitting.

They had had to wait until the summer before Genevieve was to go to school seeing as how that was the only time any Weasley was fitted for new robes. The very next day the Malfoys ran into all of the Weasley's at Flourish and Blotts. Apparently the Weasleys had decided to split their school buying into two trips. That was fortunate for Lucius because he could just slip the Dark Lord's diary to Genevieve instead of having to find a more crafty way to get it to her. _That_ whole plan had backfired all to hell.

It was two years after the Dark Lord had disappeared that the Aurors working for Dumbledore had finally located the safe house where the Dark Lord's wife and daughter were staying. Lucius had gone to great lengths to make sure they were well hidden. But somehow Dumbledore had found them. The Aurors were trying to get through the barriers when Lucius was alerted. He apparated there at once with several deatheaters. They cleared out the entire house and took Aradia and her daughter to Malfoy Manor. They were there for three months before Aradia had become fed up with being held inside. She had taken her daughter with her to go and visit an old friend from school… No one ever saw either of them again.

Thinking about all the children whose lives were ruined because of one selfish wizard made Draco want to hit something. As he stealthily followed the group he was watching he noticed how Granger looked oddly like his Aunt Aradia. They had the same hair and eyes… But Aradia's daughter had been named Amunette. He knew his father had also noticed this the day he met Granger in Flourish and Blotts. But Lucius had chalked it up to wishful thinking when he saw that the woman who was Hermione's mother, was definitely not his sister.

Draco was brought out of his reverie by his father's voice.

"Draco, I need you to stay with me, not go wondering about."

"Yes, father." Draco followed his father towards the stadium.


	3. State of Shock

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER GOES TO THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR VERY QUICKLY. I HAD TO DO THIS IN ORDER TO GET TO THE POINT OF MY STORY. SORRY, IT WAS THE ONLY WAY NOT TO BORE YOU TO DEATH WITH A BOOK YOU'VE PROBABLY ALREADY READ.

Harry and Cedric hit the ground with a thud. The Triwizard cup bounced away from them. They both got up and brushed themselves off. Harry looked around and got the strangest feeling of déjà vu when his eyes focused in on the graveyard around them.

"I've been here before." Harry barely registered that he had said this out loud.

"The cup was a portkey." Cedric said with excitement. "I wondered how they'd do it."

"Do what?" Harry shouted accusingly at Cedric. "What's going on?"

"Harry, calm down. Listen there are things you need to know." Cedric held up his hands as he approached Harry, knowing Harry still had his wand. Before Cedric could go any further Harry fell to his knees and screamed as if in pain. Cedric turned to see Peter Pettigrew walking towards them with a bundle in one hand and a wand in the other.

"Back off Pettigrew!" Cedric shouted pointing his wand. "He is to be unharmed!" The bundle in Peter's arm moved and a tiny head appeared.

"Lower your wand boy." A weak voice said. Cedric obeyed immediately and turned back to Harry.

Harry was barely aware of the ceremony taking place around him. He could hear Peter talking but couldn't make out the words. He knew Cedric was holding him but he couldn't feel anything. It wasn't until he felt a sharp cutting pain on his arm that he finally came out of his trance. He kicked out at Cedric but he had been tired down and couldn't get away.

"Why!" He demanded looking into Cedric's eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried Harry. But know it's for love." Then before either of them could say more, The Dark Lord was standing over them.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort said looking down at Harry with an almost hurt expression. He turned his back to the two boys. "My wand Wormtail." Peter handed him the bone wand. Voldemort pulled up Peter's sleeve and touched the bone wand to the mark on Peter's arm. All at once there was black smoke surrounding them. Out of the smoke stepped several men in black robes, all wearing masks. Harry watched as Voldemort greeted each of them. With each mask that melted away Harry felt his hatred grow. Voldemort greeted them as old friends, not like children who needed to be punished. Shaking hands and exchanging vows of revenge against the ministry. It sickened Harry. Finally Voldemort turned back to him.

"Harry, I haven't forgotten about you." His voice became soft, like he thought Harry was a five year old who didn't understand. It only infuriated him more. "But how lies have fed your legend." Voldemort took a step towards him. "I would tell you the truth but I know nothing I say could convince you." Voldemort held out his hand to Cedric. Harry was stunned that Cedric let Voldemort help him to his feet. "I am grateful for your loyalty to me Cedric. Without you helping Harry, I may never have been brought back. But now," he turned back to the death eaters. "Now is the time for healing. Everything that has been taken from us will be returned." He faced Harry again. "And you will know your rightful place." Voldemort began circling his wand over his head and all at once Harry was no longer in the graveyard.

Harry opened and shut his eyes several times. He and Cedric were standing in the winners circle both holding the Triwizard cup. Harry glared at Cedric who was smiling and waving at the crowd around them. Harry tore away from Cedric and made a beeline for muttering about the gash on his arm. Before Harry could even protest he found himself in Moody's office staring at the floor.

"Were there others?" Moody's voice broke through the fog in Harry's head. "In the graveyard, were there others?" Harry's head shot up.

"I don't think I said anything about a graveyard." Harry heard his voice but couldn't remember speaking. His eyes strained to see as if he had just come out of a deep sleep. Moody grabbed his cut arm and tasted blood from it. Harry went completely deaf. He didn't hear the door to the office crash open but part of him came to life when he saw Dumbledore at his side.

"Stand back Harry." Harry did as he was told. But as he watched Moody turn into Barty Crouch Jr… It all became clear. Voldemort had been behind this from the very beginning. Dumbledore took him out of the office leaving Snape to guard Crouch. Once in Dumbledore's office Harry started yelling.

"He's back! Voldemort is back! I saw Pettigrew bring him back! Cedric was in on it! He helped him! You have to alert the ministry!" Harry stopped suddenly when he saw that Dumbledore was just sitting in his chair with a half-smile.

"Now, Harry. I'm sure you saw many things in that maze that frightened you. I'm sure seeing Voldemort brought back was simply something the maze produced to test you. It was all an illusion." As if to prove his point Dumbledore waved his hand in the air.

"You're not listening!" Harry became red-faced. "You never listen! I'm telling you that Voldemort is back and Cedric helped him!"

"Harry I think it's time for you to be off to bed. You have had a trying day." As he spoke he began ushering Harry out of the office and down the stairs. "The last thing you want to do is go off spouting rumors to the public about Voldemort being back." Dumbledore's voice became suddenly harsh and his grip on Harry's shoulder tightened. "We don't want to start any kind of panic. And least of all we don't want all the Voldemort loyalists coming out of the woodwork and attacking because they believe he will protect them."

"But sir." Harry interjected.

"Stop!" And Harry did stop. Dumbledore had never been this cross with him before. He went numb. Before he knew it he found himself being shoved into his bed. Ron was already snoring in the bed nearest him. He felt very dizzy as soon as his head hit the pillow. He tried to fight the sleeping charm he knew Dumbledore was forcing on him. But inevitable blackness washed over him.

Harry awoke with a start. He flew up out of bed so fast that he nearly hit his head on the bed post. Trying to clear away the exhaustion he still felt, he scrambled to look at the clock on his bedside table. It was only half past midnight. He hadn't been out long. He found himself dressed in his pajamas. He threw on a cloak and pushed his feet into his shoes. He found his wand on the table and quickly dug his invisibility cloak and marauders map out of his trunk. He shoved the map into the pocket of his cloak and tucked the invisibility cloak under his arm.

Determined to find Cedric Diggory, he made his way down the stairwell and through the common room to the portrait. As he headed out of the portrait he pulled the map out and opened it. He was about to say the password to activate the map when he heard someone clear their throat. His head shot up and at the same time he shoved the map back into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Standing in front of him was Cedric. He looked as if he had just been waiting for Harry. He calmly looked from Harry's wand to Harry's face with an almost bored expression.

"You deserve to die Diggory, for being with _him." _Cedric seized Harry's wand arm.

"And you deserve the truth." That was the last thing Harry heard before he felt the all too familiar pull of a portkey.

Harry found himself once again lying flat on the ground. Only this time, the ground was actually a marble floor. He looked up into what appeared to be a grand entryway of a rather large manor. Cedric was standing beside him holding both their wands. He offered his hand to Harry but Harry shoved him away. It was hard to make himself stand and he suspected Dumbledore's sleeping charm was still affecting him. He tried to shake himself more awake as he stood to his full height. He wanted to bend down and pick up his invisibility cloak but he was afraid that if he did, he might just fall over. Cedric took his arm and led him into a room off to the left. Bookshelves lined every wall. A large mahogany desk piled high with papers was off to one side. Several plush chairs and sofas were set around coffee tables throughout the room. Sitting on one of those chairs was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry." Lucius stood and spoke in a cheerful (well, as cheerful as a Malfoy can get) tone. "Welcome to my manor." He extended his hand for Harry to shake. Harry just stared open-mouthed. Regret crossed Lucius' features and he sighed, letting his arm drop.

"Let me go!" Harry knew that voice. Something inside him snapped and he bolted for the entryway. He knew he didn't have a wand but he didn't care. He saw that tell-tale mane of brown hair and tackled the person holding Hermione. It wasn't as easy as Harry would have hoped. This person was massive compared to him and simply threw Harry down. When he looked up he was surprised to see Victor Krum. Victor had one hand wrapped around Hermione's wrist and another gripping his wand.

"I _will_ stun you if you try that again." Victor spoke calmly in his thick accent. Cedric had followed Harry into the entryway. This time he didn't bother trying to offer help, he just reached down and pulled Harry up.

"Let her go!" Harry finally exploded. Hermione was also dressed in her pajamas. Which really only consisted of a thin tee-shirt and cotton sweats. As soon as Victor released her, Harry pulled off his cloak and threw it around her. She thanked him with a shy smile, knowing she wasn't wearing a bra and the white shirt made that obvious. Harry pulled Hermione close to him but knew there was no place to go.

There was a popping sound behind them and Snape appeared holding an unconscious Neville. Without word, or even a glance at the others, Snape went straight into the library and set Neville down on one of the sofas. Harry and Hermione immediately followed and went to Neville's side.

"What did you do to him!" Harry demanded turning to Snape.

"He is simply sleeping." Snape replied. Harry took a second to register the fact that Snape didn't sneer or raise his voice like he usually did when he spoke to Harry.

"Get your hands off me! Where am I! Let me go!" Another voice Harry knew well was yelling in the entryway. He rushed towards it, this time more carefully. He saw Ginny being held by a Ravenclaw seventh year girl. He knew her face but not her name. She had long black, curly hair and dark eyes. The girl quickly let go of Ginny and rushed towards Cedric. The two embraced for half a second before Lucius came into view. Ginny was dressed much like Hermione and Harry wished for something to cover her with.

That was when he saw Narcissa Malfoy round the corner holding an elegant white cloak with fur lining. Ginny stood stock still as Narcissa wrapped the cloak around her gently and buttoned the front, all the while staring at Ginny with an odd look. Harry's jaw dropped when Narcissa threw her arms around Ginny and nearly burst into tears. Ginny stared wide-eyed at Harry.

"Cissa, please." Lucius had to pry his wife away from Ginny. "Draco show them back into the library and get everyone something to drink." Draco appeared out of nowhere but by now Harry had gotten used to it. The state of shock everyone felt was so severe that they all just let themselves be led into the library. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all crowded their chairs around the sofa where Neville had just began to wake up. Neville looked around in wonder. He set his eyes on Harry questioningly but Harry just shook his head.

After a few minutes Draco appeared with a tray of tea and five butterbeers. He set it down on a table near them.

"How do we know you haven't poisoned it?" Ginny spoke what they were all thinking. Draco simply rolled his eyes and poured tea into a cup and quickly drank it. Then he picked up a butterbeer pulled off the top and took a drink.

"Satisfied?" He spoke only to Ginny. None of them really wanted to say that they were but each of them took a butterbeer.

They sat in silence for five more minutes before Harry heard more popping from the entryway. He had closed his eyes and had almost drifted off when his body jerked at the sounds. His unfinished butterbeer slid out of his hands when he saw who was walking towards him. Voldemort flanked by Snape and Lucius was in front. He was smiling. That alone scared Harry senseless. Then more people began to file in. Among them were Bellatrix, her husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan, and last were Cedric, Victor, and the Ravenclaw girl. As he looked at the Ravenclaw it finally clicked in his head who she was. Navi, her name was Navi. How could he not see the resemblance before? She was a Lestrange.


End file.
